The quality in the wireless access typically depends on the infrastructure technology to provide connectivity. Exemplary technologies are GPRS, WiMax and IEEE 802.11 family or Wi-Fi. Typically, users connect to IEEE 802.11 based access points to get connectivity to the Internet. For this, they use devices equipped with network cards. Exemplary devices are mobile phones, laptops, PDS, MDAs, which are adapted for Internet usage and increasing popular.
In this context, the demand for mobile Internet is growing and quality of service in the wireless access has been constantly increasing. In the area of IEEE 802.11 based infrastructure, the quality during the connectivity has constantly been improved and many methods have been proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,085 a distributed antenna system and method of controlling the same is described, comprising a system with multiple antennas and a centralized controller to control and select a subset of the antennas that form the system, in order to generate a distributed antenna system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,640 a method for planning radio cells is described. The method utilizes an exclusion matrix calculated on the basis of measured field strengths, and an iterative allocating algorithm, which allows an adaptation of the cell planning to traffic conditions in the network. The method includes the following steps: traffic estimation, channel assignment based on estimate, interference measurements and an iterative algorithm for channel assignment based on continued measurements of interference in the cell system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,901, a method for resource allocation in wireless systems in described, by providing wireless resource allocation techniques where the wireless network resource allocation is based on maximum system gain. The method considers neighbouring links and interference during resource allocation.